Rainbow sky
by dearharuki
Summary: A pause. "Only if you'll kiss me." -SkyexClaire-


**SkyexClaire **mentioned GrayxClaire. not too big, though.

_Rainbow sky._

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harvest Moon in any way, shape, and/or form. If I did, I'd totally make it into manga series if there isn't one with either SkyexClaire or GrayxClaire as the main pairing. 8D …Now I wonder if there's any Harvest moon Doujinshi.

**SUMMARY: **A pause. "Only if your charming lips will kiss me." -SkyexClaire-

* * *

The Fireworks festival.

In many females eyes, the festival of _luuuuuurve_.

Heck, it was considered a romantic festival besides some of the others they celebrate over here in Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Amazing, no? All you really do is watch fireworks with the guy of your dreams. What's so romantic about that...?!

...Well, I did see Rick and Karen kiss while watching those fireworks last year, right in front of me too as if I didn't exist. Rude much, right? I could of gotten a date, if I didn't-so-happen to know that Skye never went to the festivals the little village had to offer. Since I was actually planning on asking him if he wanted to watch them with me... and he didn't show up at like, all.

I did want to show him a taste of my medicine, but then the term, "thief" echoed through my mind the day after the failed fireworks year. _Of course he wouldn't show up out of no-where. Nearly the whole town wants his hide after all._ So, I pretty much abandoned the thought of wanting to give him a lesson or two, and gave him his usual Finest Curry, one of the only dishes I can actually cook.

...I'm not the best cook around, after all. All I can cook is curry since Skye likes it so much...

It's funny how I do so many things to try and get his attention when I pretty much scramble it off when I actually get it, I do notice how I do it sometimes...

...But that's because I hate mushy stuff! And when I'm nice to him w-well...

...Mushy stuff tends to happen and all!

...

Anyway...

All right, so this year I'm deciding not to go to the fireworks festival. I'd be more then happy to ask Gray if he'd love to watch the fireworks with me, but I heard that he'd be working over hours on that day since his grandfather wants him to take some orders he's too lazy to do himself. It's a real shame, though. Gray's fun to talk to...

But, enough about him.

If Skye actually went to any of the festivals with the other townsfolk, then I'd go with him but... you know... thief. I wonder why he even is into thievery anyway. With all of his, "If I tell you... it'd ruin the mystique of our relationship." crap I'll never find out, huh? Damn him...

...To tell you the truth, I'm kind of saddened to know he won't be coming to the festival with me. Despise how obnoxious and confusing he can be I... do enjoy being in his company, too. He's probably the only guy who I act differently to, since I'm pretty much all happy-go-lucky with the townsfolk...

Wait, hold on. I'd love to continue rambling my thoughts out but I just finished breakfast, today is in fact Fireworks-watching day, and I heard a knock coming from the door. Getting my hopes up too quickly and too badly, I quickly got off from my seat and practically zoomed to my door, hoping to see that face I'd love spending the day with only meeting...

...Thomas or whatever that mayor's name is.

My excited facial expression turned into a slightly annoyed one as I just stared down at him, short fellow he is actually, having my eyebrow twitch slightly as I wonder what does he, out of all people, want.

...Did I mention I don't really like this guy? I have no idea why, actually. I heard one of his ancestors totally ripped off one of mine, and it's pretty much an ancestorey grudge, heck if that's even a word. Probably not. But, anyway.

All I do is stare down at him, with the, "What in the hell do you want?" look on my face, noticing that he caught it and flinched a bit.

"...Well, all I came to tell you is that the Firewo--"

I didn't bother hearing the rest as I slammed the door at him, despise how rude that may seem, and sulk like one of those girls that got stood up and went along to my bed.

Except, I was never guaranteed anything at the first place.

Blinking a bit, my eyes turned to the old clock just... standing there like one of those red-hat soldiers that I see on T.V as I noticed that the festival will start soon. I do love the fireworks display...

So, I decided that going wouldn't be such a bad idea.

* * *

Sitting on one of those cliffs that people normally don't bother looking towards the direction at, my eyes peered down at the crowds of happy couples awaiting to see the lovely fireworks spice up the sky. A small smile tugged my lips just by looking at them. I noticed how some of the pairs, especially Kai and Popuri, were all holding hands and laughing, probably talking about how excited they are about seeing the fireworks that the twins created again. I must admit, those two... come up with the weirdest yet the best fireworks I've ever seen year by year.

My eyelids closed for a second as I felt a chilly air breeze against me, my blonde hair getting all up on my face as I let out an irritated sigh. Nah, not because of my hair all over my face. But rather because I forgot that it'll be slightly cold today... even though it's summer. Heck, they do have the fireworks show at night for a reason... and it's chillier at nighttime. I normally wear my long-sleeve turtleneck for these occasions of being outside when it's not as warm as usual, but the thought totally escaped my mind...

Forcing my eyelids open, I scanned below me to see the twins making the final preparations as my eyes disobeyed my orders, having my sight escape me and meet with darkness. Finally deciding that I'll allow them to remain closed for now, I pulled my knees against my chest, crossing my arms and allowing them to set roost above my knees, lastly having my head lay against my arms as if it's against a soft, feathery pillow...

I guessed I sort of drifted off for a second as a big, "BOOM!" entered my hearing range as my eyes lazily opened, noticing the fireworks flashing the dark sky with it's light colors. Not really carrying about them that much anymore, all I felt was a bit sleepy... I didn't even notice that a leopard-patterned jacket was gently wrapped around me and that a human presence was sitting next to me until a voice entered my ears. It sounded... familiar.

"Hehe, Claire's being anti-social, eh?"

Eyes blinking in slight confusion as they lazily moved to the direction I could of swore that it came from, I was greeted by a familiar sliver-haired man, who seemed to be looking towards the fireworks with a casual expression on his face. Too sleepy--yes, I felt tired for some reason--to be happy to know that he showed up for god knows what, I just gave away a lazy nod as my eyes traveled to the fireworks, seeing a mixture of yellow, red, and green flash before my very own eyes. He seemed to notice this as he nudge me a little, trying to get my attention...

"You alright, Claire?"

"...I am..." I paused a bit, letting a yawn escape my lips, "..Fine."

Not really realizing it, I leaned against his figure, ignoring the slight jump he probably did in response or something to the sudden action as my head, as if upon instinct, traveled and rested against his shoulder. I normally wouldn't do this, but... I was ignoring how I normally was as all I wanted to do is finish watching the fireworks and get some damn sleep. I guess the wind got to me or something.

I heard him chuckle through his lips before using one of his hands and gently patted my head, allowing his hand to simply linger there since he probably caught on that I'm not going to retort anything at him currently.

"Hehe... don't force yourself to stay awake or anything."

If I was to be honest with you, I was actually touched that he seemed like he cared as my eyes traveled to meet his own, they looked as if those cyan eyes were smiling down at me. I couldn't help but let a small smile escape my lips just by seeing them.

"I'll try not to..." I paused again, another yawn escaping my lips, "Why did you come anyway?"

All I met was silence, just hearing the fireworks continuously booming gently across the sky. And the fact that he had that unreadable expression I always pondered about set along his face, a mixture of happiness and other feelings I couldn't recognize or comprehend.

"Because..." He murmured, "...I noticed that someone was alone both last and this year. And decided it wouldn't hurt to keep said person some company."

My eyes widened a bit at his response, he wasn't being all smooth-talkie or flirtatious like he normally is, but then yet again I'm acting a bit differently myself. But... he was actually speaking normally, I wonder if those words were coming from him or from his cool self. All I decided to do in response was circle my arms around his neck, eyes looking back at the rainbow sky as I took note to remember this rare occasion coming from the two of us.

"...Thank you, Skye."

"...These lights... are helping your beauty to stand out more."

I snorted, wrapping my arms around him tighter as I buried my head in his chest.

"Don't ruin the moment, Skye."

A pause.

"Only if your charming lips will kiss me."

I chuckled a bit, lifting my head so our eyes can meet. It's a perfect match to me, having cyan mixing with sapphire.

"I guess one lip-lock wouldn't hurt."

* * *

**A/N: **More detail-like a bit I guess, and I noticed how saddish I made Claire seem for a second.. D: my bad!

Anyway, if this idea wasn't taken yet, it's based off from the fireworks festival in harvest moon: DS cute and i did wonder why skye didn't show up the two years i played the game so far, i was looking forward to watching them with him too! ;o;

(and this is when you're not married with him... not sure if you can actually watch them with him if you're married yet.)

and also, if anyone caught the mayor hatred moment, i'm sorry if you like him. nn; i'm not too fond of him myself, and how i roleplay claire as i make her hate his guts... so i couldn't help but add him in there. once more, i apologize if you like him.

(yes, i roleplay. XD that's why if you notice my writings it can easily be adapted to a roleplaying style.)

lastly, send me ideas if you have any! x3x; as said before, i come up with the worst ideas since water socks so i get writers block frequently...

and lastly for sure, reviews and honest opinions/ criticism will be most appreciated! i'd love to see how i can change my writing style, even if it's just first person view. i like writing in first person view. :D but that doesn't mean i'd fail at writing 3rd person view. ;D

...lawl, now that i think of it... it'd be a challenge trying to capture skye in first persons view. i shall do that sometime! 8D; yessum.


End file.
